That Damn Lock
by startscribbling12
Summary: Kat has a habit of locking herself out of her room. She needs Dante's help. And she is in nothing but a towel. D/T Semi-AU


**That Damn Lock**

* * *

It was late at night. Kat had just finished taking a shower like she did every day. It had been a long day yesterday fighting demons and running around Limbo City. Stretching her arms, she let out a satisfied sigh. Her muscles felt a lot better now. The steam from the shower was fading now and Kat pulled on the clothes that she kept in the bathroom with her now. She had made it a habit to always carry a change of clothes in the bathroom with her. Not after what happened before.

* * *

It had been a rough two weeks. Kat had successfully brought Dante back for Vergil and ever since then Vergil had been working the two of them like dogs. Kat barely had a break. It was a shock that she had this much time to relax in the shower before doing her tasks for the day.

Stepping out of the tub, Kat wrapped herself in her usual towel and patted down her hair with another. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she sighed at her appearance. This damn hair of hers. She cut it off in spite, and now she was regretting it. It was growing so slow.

Leaving that thought in the past, Kat threw the hair towel on the ground (it was her bathroom after all) and opened the door to allow some cool air in. Her bedroom was only two doors down from here, so she wouldn't have to suffer long. As she made her way to her door, Kat turned on the doorknob to find something wrong with it. It wouldn't turn. No matter how hard she pushed and twisted, nothing would budge.

"Are you kidding me?" She whispered to herself. She must have pushed the lock by accident before she closed the door. And Kat wasn't adept for lock picking.

She could go to Vergil, but that would have been downright embarrassing, having to walk all the way to the Octagon in nothing but a towel. She would die of shame right then and there. Wasn't there anyone in the vicinity that could help her? Looking at the door across the hall from hers, she cursed herself. There was no way that she was going to ask _him _to help her. He was a cocky and arrogant womanizer. He'd probably just make fun of her. Or try to hit on her. It was one of the few traits of his that pissed her off. She respected him, yes. She was aware of his importance to their cause and to mankind. He was a good partner too, but she couldn't bring herself to trust him. Not yet.

"Dante?" She did it anyway. Knocking on the door, she called for him, dreading every moment and hoping he wasn't actually in his room. Hearing things being knocked over, her fears came true and she inwardly cursed herself for even coming to him in the first place.

"Yeah, what is-" He stopped dead in his tracks. Dante scanned Kat up and down before a smirk appeared on his face. "Geez, Kat. I know I'm pretty good-looking, but I didn't peg you to be this forward."

Kat rolled her eyes, a blush appearing on her face. "I'm locked out of my room. Can you open my door?"

"Do I have to?" Dante joked, completely lost in his imagination of what could be under that towel.

"Dante! Please?" Kat begged.

Sometimes Dante didn't understand her. She always turned down his flirty advances (he was mostly joking, though he had to admit he was curious) but at the same time, she managed to look irresistible and sexy, like she was teasing him. Letting out a sign, as he really didn't want her to go into her room, he walked over to her door.

"You want me to open it?" He asked her with less enthusiasm than he had. What could he say? He was a little saddened that this moment would be over.

"Please," Kat grumbled, pulling her towel tighter around her. She was completely aware of Dante's eyes ogling her. It made her slightly uncomfortable. She knew how he was with women, she tracked him down for days.

Before she could even blink, Dante kicked the door down, leaving a boot shaped indent on the door where it now laid on the floor in her room. Kat's eyes went wide. He just kicked down her door!

"My door! Dante, how in the world am I going to have privacy now?" She cried, staring at the remains of the only thing in this place that allowed her some peace and quiet. Dante just gave a shrug. He didn't understand the big deal, he did what he was asked.

"I dunno," He answered.

Kat glared at him. Part of her was thankful, as she could now get her clothes, but he kicked down her door! No privacy, no dancing in her underwear, no nothing!

"You could always get dressed in my room," He winked.

* * *

Kat gave out a small laugh at the situation. She can't believe she got that mad over him breaking the door. Vergil fixed it the same day, and she got what she wanted: her clothes. Still, she was glad she made this a habit now. Not only to avoid that embarrassment again, but she found herself getting increasingly nervous around the dark haired demon slayer. She's tried to hide it though.

Pulling her clothes on and opening the bathroom door, she rubbed the towel on her wet hair as she walked down the hallway to her room. She let the towel fall around her shoulders as she twisted the knob to her room.

It was locked.

"Are you serious?" She said aloud to herself, irritation flowed through her. She needed to stencils and spray can to go on the mission today.

"You have a serious problem," Dante said, standing in his doorway across the hall, cleaning Ebony and Ivory for the upcoming assignment. "Why don't we just share a room? I'll make sure you don't lock yourself out." He smiled at her.

Kat just rolled her eyes. "Can you open this please?"

* * *

_Hey! So this oneshot takes place before Something To Live For and Birthday. I think I'll number them in the order that they go in so it makes sense. So some that you read Dante and Kat won't be as close, and others they will be. I hope this was okay!_


End file.
